


Eisblumen

by Zwetschgenzweig



Series: Krähenschar [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, I had no idea what I was doing while writing this, Someday, but I hope you enjoy it anyway, someday I'll translate it into English
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwetschgenzweig/pseuds/Zwetschgenzweig
Summary: Es ist nicht schön. Sicherlich nicht. Winter ist nie schön. Er hinterlässt seine Spuren an ihnen allen, auch wenn sie es selbst oft kaum bemerken. Trotzdem möchte Hitoka nicht, dass die Eisblumen schmelzen - geschweige denn der Schnee.





	

„Planst du ihnen zu folgen?“, vorsichtig greift Hitoka mit zwei Stofffetzen nach der heißen Teekanne. Das grob gearbeitete Leinen reibt rau und kalt über ihre Fingerspitzen. Über Nacht sind die Temperaturen erneut gesunken und in ihrer kleinen Hütte ist es fast so kalt wie draußen.  
Yamaguchi streut die Kräuter, die sie ausgewählt hat, in die beiden schlichten Tonbecher. Stumm beobachtet er wie sie das kochende Wasser hinzugibt. Seine Haare sind länger geworden, seit dem Sommer hat er sie nicht mehr trimmen lassen, und er hat sich angewöhnt sie in einem kurzen Zopf zurück zu binden. Hitoka mag die Art, wie einige seiner widerspenstigen Strähnen sein Gesicht umrahmen und Schneeflocken fangen.  
Langsam, immer darauf bedacht, nichts zu verschütten, trägt sie die beiden Becher auf einem Tablett zu dem kleinen, schiefen Tischchen vorm Fenster. Schnell hat sie noch etwas schwarzes Brot herausgesucht und ein paar eingelegte Birnen. Der Besuch kam überraschend und sie schämt sich ein bisschen dafür, dass sie nichts besseres bieten kann.  
Yamaguchi nimmt auf dem wackligen Stuhl ihr gegenüber Platz. Seine langen Beine streifen ihre für einen Moment – kaum länger als ein Augenaufschlag. Hitoka tut so als hätte sie es nicht bemerkt, während sie viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt ist es zu bemerken. Selbst durch den Stoff seiner Hose und ihres dicken Winterrockes hat sie seine Wärme gespürt, spürt sie immer noch. Ihr Herz stolpert ein wenig vor sich hin, während sie mit ihren Händen, die in einfachen, fingerlosen Handschuhen stecken, die Kante ihres Bechers nach fährt.  
Yamaguchi sieht durch das Fenster hinaus in die verschneite Welt. Noch immer hat er kein Wort gesagt. Aber Hitoka ist ihm nicht böse, er denkt nach. Sie kann die Gedanken fast hinter seinen Augen rasen sehen. Ihr Blick fällt auf die Fäustlinge, die er sich von den Fingern gestrichen hat, sobald er über ihre Türschwelle getreten ist. Sie hat sie ihm geschenkt. Letztes Jahr, zum Geburtstag. Gut sind sie ihr gelungen, obwohl sie nicht besonders viel Übung darin hat Dinge mit Fell zu füttern. Die meisten ihrer Winterkleidungsstücke stammen noch von ihrer Mutter. Aber die viele Mühe hat sich gelohnt, er trägt sie oft.  
Ihr Blick wandert weiter, über seine Arme, die in einem dicken, dunklen Mantel stecken, krabbelt seinen Hals hinauf, hüpft von Sommersprosse zu Sommersprosse, bis er seine Augen erreicht, die genau in ihre blicken. Sie schaut ihn. Und er schaut sie an.  
Der Schnee hat ihre kleine Hütte fast vollständig umhüllt und auch wenn das Gröbste schon geschafft ist, muss Hitoka daran denken, dass sie heute sicher auch wieder raus muss, um den Weg frei zu schippen und den Schnee vom Dach zu kehren, damit die Last nicht zu groß wird. Sie muss daran denken, dass sie nachsehen muss, ob ihr Holzvorrat noch reicht, um sie über den Winter zu bringen, daran, dass die Lebensmittel knapp werden könnten, wenn die Kälte sich noch länger hinzieht und daran, dass es ihr nicht gut geht – seit Tagen hat sie immer so ein fieses, stechendes Ziehen im Knie und kein ihr bekanntes Mittel hilft, außerdem macht die Dunkelheit sie fertig, lässt ihre Gedanken tief und schwarz werden. Es ist nicht schön. Sicherlich nicht. Winter ist nie schön.  
Sie sieht Yamaguchi an und sie muss daran denken, dass es vielleicht nicht wunderschön, aber sicherlich besser sein könnte, wenn er jetzt lächeln würde. Auf diese sonderbare Art und Weise, die ihr Herz verrückt macht. Sie kann vor ihrem inneren Auge sehen, wie seine Mundwinkel sich nach oben ziehen und die helle Sommersprosse direkt oberhalb seiner Lippen, die sie so sehr liebt, etwas springt. Hitoka ist der festen Überzeugung, dass die Welt ein anderer, besserer Ort wäre, wenn Yamaguchi jetzt anfangen würde zu lächeln, wie er es gestern Abend getan hat. Als die Luft nach Bier und deftigem Essen gerochen hat, als das Lachen dutzender Kehlen, den Raum erhellt hat und als das Feuer sich windende Muster auf sein Gesicht geworfen hat, die sie in ihren Bann gezogen haben. Als er sie geküsst hat.  
Hitoka schlägt die Augen nieder und nimmt schnell einen Schluck von ihrem Tee, um die aufsteigende Röte auf ihren Wangen zu verbergen. Vielleicht, denkt sie sich, während sie spürt wie die immer noch heiße Flüssigkeit ihren Rachen herunter rinnt und sich langsam eine wohlige Wärme in ihrem Körper ausbreitet, ist die Welt jetzt schon eine andere.  
„Sugawara hat mir erzählt, dass Sawamura ausziehen will, sobald der Schnee beginnt zu schmelzen.“, sie lacht leise, die Augen starr auf den Becher in ihren Händen gerichtet. „Wer weiß, wann das sein wird. Die Wintersonnenwende liegt schon so lange zurück, es kommt mir vor wie ein ganzes Leben, und dennoch ist der Weiher immer noch fest zu gefroren…“ Ihre Worte klingen aus und sie trinkt einen weiteren Schluck, während ihr Blick zum Fenster hinaus gleitet. Eisblumen kleben an dem dünnen Glas. Wunderschöne, verschlungene Muster.  
Und Hitoka spürt die Ahnung eines Gedanken in sich. Worte der wispernden Stimmen, die so oft durch ihren Kopf hallen, dass sie manchmal glaubt, sie wäre besessen. Sie weiß, dass das Holz knapp werden wird und die Vorräte auch, dass die Kälte und die Dunkelheit an ihr zerren und dass der alte Ukai oft von blauen Fingern und Zehen erzählt, die der Frost den Menschen geraubt hat. Aber sie weiß auch, dass sie nicht will das die Eisblumen verschwinden, dass sie nicht will, dass der Schnee schmilzt.  
„Es tut mit leid, Yachi.“  
Überrascht dreht sie sich zu Yamaguchi um. Nervös knetet er seine Finger, während er alles an zu blicken scheint, nur sie nicht. Seine Worte kaum mehr als das Wispern von Blättern im Wind. „Wa-“  
„Es… Es tut mir leid, was ich gestern Abend getan habe.“, setzt er erneut an und dieses Mal klingt seine Stimme kräftiger, aber immer noch entschuldigend, reuevoll, „Das war falsch von mir. Ich war angetrunken, aber das ist keine Entschuldigung. Ich hätte das nicht einfach so tun dürfen. Kannst du mir vergeben?“  
Es tut weh, bemerkt Hitoka plötzlich und sie ist kein bisschen überrascht deswegen. Es tut weh Yamaguchi so vor sich zu sehen. Er erinnert sie an einen geschlagenen Hund, der nun um Vergebung bettelnd zu seinem Herrn zurück gekrochen kommt. Und das ist falsch. Weil Hitoka nicht Yamaguchis Herr sein will. Sie will nicht, dass er vor ihr zu Kreuze kriecht. Nicht dafür.  
Denn da ist noch eine Sache, die weh tut. Es ist ihr kleines Herz, das jedes Mal mit Freude überläuft, wenn sie ihn sieht. Hitoka kann Yamaguchi nicht vergeben, denn da ist nichts was es zu vergeben gibt.  
Deshalb nimmt sie all ihren Mut zusammen, stellt ihren immer noch dampfenden Tee vor sich ab und versucht ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Es muss dir nicht leid tun…“  
Yamaguchi nickt. Der geschlagene Hund verschwindet. „Danke, Yachi.“ Er wirkt entspannter. Sitzt aufrechter, als wäre eine große Last von seinen Schultern gefallen.  
Hitoka schüttelt nur den Kopf und lächelt leicht – freundlich. Sie glaubt nicht, dass er verstanden hat. Und eine kleine, hinterhältige Stimme in ihrem Kopf fragt sich, ob er jemals verstehen wird. Oder ob es immer so sein wird. Dass die Last, der Worte, die sie sprechen will, aber nicht kann, sie förmlich erdrückt. Denn Hitoka ist nicht gut darin Worte zu formen – war sie nie, wird sie wahrscheinlich nie sein. Sie kann nur Zeichen schenken, vielleicht den Hauch einer Tatsache. Dinge, die oft, viel zu oft verloren gehen.  
„Wird Tsukishima auch gehen?“, fragt sie deshalb und bricht sich ein Stück von der dunklen Brotkruste ab. Es hilft ihr sich zu entspannen, wenn sie etwas in den Händen hält.  
Für einen Moment beobachtet Yamaguchi ihre kurzen Finger, die das Brot in ungleichmäßige Stücke teilen. Dunkle ist die Haut unter seinen Augen und seine Lippen sind aufgesprungen. Der Winter hinterlässt an ihnen allen Spuren, auch wenn sie es selbst oft kaum bemerken. Er räuspert sich. Vielleicht ein wenig verlegen, vielleicht ein wenig unsicher. „Sawamura hat ihn darum gebeten.“  
Nur einen Augenblick lang hält Hitoka inne, dann steckt sie sich die trockenen Krummen in die Mund. Sie hakt nicht weiter nach, wiederholt ihre Frage nicht, weil sie weiß, dass sie ihre Antwort erhalten hat. Denn wo Tsukishima ist, da ist auch Yamaguchi. Das ändert auch kein Kuss. Erst recht kein bereuter.  
Er rappelt sich auf und Hitoka wird wieder einmal bewusst, wie groß er ist – und wie sehr er es zu verbergen versucht. „Ich muss los. Ich musste Hinata versprechen ihm zu helfen bei… bei was auch immer er nochmal vor hat.“ Er sieht sie an. Seine Lippen ziehen sich zu einem dünnen, nervösen Lächeln und seine Sommersprosse, die direkt über seiner Lippe, hüpft nicht, aber Hitoka ist sich nicht sicher, was das zu bedeuten hat – vielleicht alles, vielleicht gar nichts.  
Und dann ist er weg und Hitoka steht vor dem kleinen krummen Tisch und starrt auf die zwei Becher. Yamaguchi hat seinen Tee nicht einmal angerührt. Sie blickt auf und sieht durch das Fenster und die Eisblumen, wie er sich langsam einen Weg durch den zugeschneiten Pfad band.  
Ihr Herz pocht, ihr Atem ist laut, so laut dass sie nichts außer ihm hören kann und die Luft schmerzt in ihrer Lunge. Sie rennt los und reißt die Tür auf. Kalt schlägt ihr die Luft entgegen, aber sie bemerkt es kaum. Bemerkt nichts außer dem Pochen und dem Rauschen und Yamaguchi, der fast schwarz vor dem weißen Schnee ist.  
Sie will schreien. Brüllen, dass er nicht fort gehen soll, weil es immer die gibt, die nicht wiederkommen. Dass er hier bei ihr bleiben soll, in dieser kleinen Hütte, am Dorfrand. Dass es ihm nicht leid zu tun braucht, weil sie ihn jederzeit noch einmal küssen würde – sofort und ohne zu zögern. Dass sie sich ziemlich sicher ist, dass sie ihn liebt, weil sie nicht weiß, was dieses Gefühl in ihrer Brust sonst sein soll.  
Aber sie tut es nicht. Sie bleibt auf der Türschwelle stehen – still, ohne dass ihr ein Wort über die Lippen kommt, keuchend mit offenem Mund, erschöpft vom nichts sagen. Die Winterluft durchdringt ihre Kleider und treibt die Kälte bis zu ihren Knochen vor. Aber Hitoka bewegt sich nicht. Steht da, ungerührt, im Augenblick gefangen, wie eine Schnitzerei oder ein Stein, den nicht einmal der Sturm zu kippen vermag, bis Yamaguchis Silhouette zwischen den Bäumen verschwindet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hallihallo und erst einmal danke für's lesen, ich hoffe es hat auch gefallen!  
> Diese ganze kleine Kurzgeschichte spielt in einem eigentlich eher nebenbei erdachten Fantasy-Universum, über das ich noch fast genau so wenig weiß wie ihr. Ich bin am überlegen eine Art Serie zu schreiben, die alle in diesem Universum spielen, sicher bin ich mir allerdings noch nicht.  
> Über Rückmeldungen würde ich mich sehr freuen! :D


End file.
